english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ron Halder
Ron Halder (born July 13, 1953) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Being Ian (2005) - Mr. Humphert (ep20), Researcher#2 (ep20) *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Chief the Fire Truck *Kid vs Kat (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2013) - Man (ep22), Noah (ep22) *The Cramp Twins (2006) - Zookeeper (ep47) *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *Voltron Force (2011-2012) - Maahox, Coran, Farmer Barmy, Gary (ep18) *X-Men: Evolution (2002-2003) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Action Man: X Missions: The Movie (2005) - Sir Arthur Strong *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Butler *Dragons: Fire & Ice (2004) - King Olsef *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Algrim 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2016) - Geriatrix, Senator Pestiferus *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Geriatrix 'TV Specials' *Dragons: Metal Ages The Movie (2005) - King Olsef *Holly and Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure (2008) - Santa Claus Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Tsuruya Nanboku *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Elroy (ep3) *Death Note (2008) - Roger Ruvie *Hikaru no Go (2007) - Kosuke's Grandfather *Maison Ikkoku (2004-2006) - Yotsuya (eps37-96) *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Gotrope (ep14), Malone (ep16), Sendel (ep28), Yuri Scott (ep5) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Yahoot *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - English Assembly Member (ep7), Head of State (ep14), Ralph Eifman *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - William Sutherland *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2002) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2005) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana (2006) - Lamies *Star Ocean EX (2005) - Additional Voices *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Tatsuma Mamiya *Tetsujin 28 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Dr. Jones, Primus *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Papaya *Zoids (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Shiro Tatsumi *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - William Sutherland *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - William Sutherland 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Caxton Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Astonishing X-Men: Dangerous (2012) - Beast/'Hank McCoy' *Astonishing X-Men: Torn (2012) - Beast/'Hank McCoy' *Astonishing X-Men: Unstoppable (2012) - Beast/'Hank McCoy' *Inhumans (2013) - Triton, Ambassador McIntyre, Carthus *Wolverine Versus Sabretooth (2014) - Sabretooth/'Victor Creed', Clone Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Miami (2004) - Judge Walter Lawford *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kessen (2000) - Masayuki Sanada *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Aiguile Delaz Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (28) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors